


I Know That You Don’t Like Me, But I Want To Marry Your Son

by Neutral03



Series: SnowBaz Drabbles and What Not [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Bonding, Talk of Marriage Proposal, mentioned sick character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: Sorry I haven't been around lately, things have been crazy. And don't worry I will update my other stories at some point. Bonus:Kudos to anybody that can figure out 1- What's wrong with Baz, and 2- How does that play into the next part of the series.-N.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz Drabbles and What Not [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509524
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	I Know That You Don’t Like Me, But I Want To Marry Your Son

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been around lately, things have been crazy. And don't worry I will update my other stories at some point. Bonus:Kudos to anybody that can figure out 1- What's wrong with Baz, and 2- How does that play into the next part of the series.   
> -N.

Simon Snow had done and accomplished many things in his young life so far. He had defeated the Humdrum, the Mage and stopped a new generation of crazy vampires from taking over the world. Just to name a few, along with taking out some monsters that posed a danger to others in his journeys. And in that amount of time, he had lost a lot of the people that he cared greatly about. But on the upside, he gained even more relationships than the ones that he had lost that shall last him at least 3 lifetimes, if not more. 

The one relationship that he is very fond of is the one that he has with his old roommate and ex-archnemesis Tyrannus Basiltion “Baz” Pitch-Grimm. He has been in love with his current boyfriend since they were in their last year of school. And he is pretty sure that Baz has loved him even longer than that. And even though their relationship had hit a rocky patch at one point, after he had killed the Mage, defeated the Humdrum and lost all of his magick. For a long time, Simon had lost himself in a depressive-like state. He had a very low opinion about himself and thought that he didn’t deserve to be in the same life with the people that he loves, let alone the same room. Though Baz was there with him through every single step of the way. Every breakdown, bad day, therapist appointment. The ups and the downs, and even the few days there at one point where Simon didn’t even know what planet he was on. And because of all of this Simon realized that Baz was it for him. There were no ifs, and, or buts about it. He even went out with Penny to buy a ring and everything. He was fully and prepared to spend the rest of his life with Baz. 

Though there was just one little problem in this big plan of his. For this thing to work, Simon had to go and ask permission from Baz’s father Malcolm Grimm. Over the years after he and Baz had gotten together his relationship with his father has slowly gotten better. Though some topics are still just a little bit too sensitive to breach yet. They’ve made a lot of progress though and compared to where it was before, Baz and his father are in a good place now. And because of the improvement, Simon feels that the right thing to do before popping the question is to get Malcolm’s blessings since Simon doesn’t have any family of his own besides Baz, and Penny, he wants to have Baz’s family there for the wedding. And even though he knows that his boyfriend won’t admit it, but it kills him inside that his mother Natasha will never be able to see him continue to grow into himself and start new chapters in his life. He’s not mad at her for it though, since it wasn’t her fault that she was killed trying to stop vampires that were sent by the Mage to take her out. The woman died protecting her only son and now if she were still alive would probably be overly ecstatic to attend his wedding. Getting back on the topic at hand though. Simon knows that Baz would be completely devastated if his father and the rest of his family doesn’t show up. And Simon just can’t have that happen. 

Which is how he had found himself standing in front of his family’s home in Oxford. They had to move there the Christmas of their 8th year after the Humdrum incident on Christmas Eve. Even though he’s been here hundreds of times since the move he’s always come with Baz. As he was walking up to the front door, Simon had realized that this is the first time that he has come here completely alone, without Baz with him at some point. Baz doesn’t even know that he’s at the moment. He had told him that he was running errands for the owner of the bakery that he worked for and would be coming home late. Baz seemed to believe him, and he told him to have fun and be careful as he was sprinting out the door. He was running late to work that morning. And that was very unlike Baz. In all of the time that he has known Baz the only time that he was either late or didn’t show up for something was when he was kidnapped in their 8th year, And even then as soon as Fiona had rescued him, he came back to school not even the next day. Though this time the reason for him being late was that he woke up sick this morning. Simon had tried and failed to convince him to stay home from work that day. But, Baz the stubborn arse that he is, said that he was fine and had left for his shift at the bookkeeping office that he worked at. 

Simon snapped himself back to reality when he reached the front door. He took a few minutes to collect himself before he went to knock on the door. It only took a few seconds before the door was opened and he came face to face with Malcolm Grimm himself. Simon was very surprised, he thought that Daphne or one of their servants would be the one to open the door for him. And this just only made things even more nerve-wracking for Simon. He was hoping that things would work out for him this time around too. 

“Simon? What are you doing here?” Malcolm asked him. He seemed to be very surprised at the fact that Simon had just shown up at his doorstep unannounced. Simon could tell that he was caught off-guard and that little fact is something that he could get to work in his favor. Realizing that Simon still hasn’t said anything to him, Malcolm figured that he should try asking him again. “Is there something wrong? Did something happen to Basiltion?” That question seemed to snap Simon out of his stupor. “Oh! Oh, no, no. Baz is fine, nothing happened.” Simon told him. “Then why are you here Simon?” Malcolm asked him. “Uh, well I’m here to see you, Sir, if that’s alright,” Simon told him. Malcolm just hummed in response, and figure that it wouldn’t hurt him to hear whatever it was that his son’s boyfriend wanted to say. “Well, come on in then, Daphne and the children are out visiting her family. We have the whole house to ourselves, and we can chat and have tea in my study.” Malcolm told him as he ushered Simon inside the house. 

Once they got Simon inside it didn’t take long for the two men to get settled into the chairs by the fireplace in Malcolm’s study. For the longest time, the two of them just sat there in silence sipping their tea. IN all the time that Baz and Simon had been together, he and Malcolm have always just sort of been at odds with each other. It’s not that they didn’t get along at all per se, but Malcolm has always been sort of hands-off when it comes to his son’s relationship with him. And even though Simon tried his hardest to be nice and friendly to him, Malcolm Grimm was a tough nut to crack. So they just acknowledged each other’s presence and agreed to co-exist with each other peacefully for Baz’s sake. 

“Hmmm…” Simon jumped a little bit in his chair when Malcolm cleared his voice. “So, um, you said that you wanted to talk to me?” Malcolm asked him. “Yes sir, I do,” Simon told him. “But before I get into it I wanted to talk to you.” Malcolm hummed in agreement. Simon took that as his signal to carry on. “Ok, well first of all Baz doesn’t know that I’m here, so this whole thing is my idea,” Simon informed him. Malcolm nodded his head in understanding. Simon took a few minutes to collect himself before he went on to the little speech that he had prepared for this. ‘It’s now or never! ’He thought to himself. 

  
“So, the reason that I wanted to come and speak to you today was that I wanted to ask you a question,” Simon said. “And this is a very important question that I wanted to ask you.” He paused for a moment before he continued. “I’m not going to lie to you, Sir. The first time that I ever met your son, I hated him. I thought that he was a stuck-up, spoiled prick, with a mouth on him. And for years we treated each other as rivals and enemies, though at some point we ended up falling in love with each other. And I just thought that you should be informed that your son is the best thing to ever happen to me. After,...... After I killed the Mage and the Humdrum, I was a complete mess, for lack of a better term. For a long time, I wasn’t myself and I couldn’t be there for Baz and the rest of my friends like I should have been. Though you have to give your son this, no matter how hard I tried to push him away he stayed. Over time I was able to piece myself back together with the help of Penny, my therapist. Though part of the reason, well actually, the biggest reason that I’m still here and breathing is your son. Through all of this big mess that has been my life for the past couple of years, Baz has been my rock. No matter how out of it I could have been at any given time Baz was always there.” Simon told him. He paused and took another deep breath before continuing. “It was during that time that I came to a realization that I am truly, completely, head over heels in love with your son. I have also come to realize that Baz is it, he’s the one for me and there’s no one else for me. And I know that he’ll go on to live for a very long time after I die, but the time that we have left together, I want to spend it with him as a husband. The reason that I have come here today Mr. Grimm is that I want to marry your son, and I’m here to ask for your blessings.” Simon told him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Malcolm sat in his chair completely shocked. Though he wasn’t really surprised that Simon wanted to marry his son. He knew that Simon was very fond of his son. And he also knew that Basilton was a lovesick fool over Simon Snow and that he had been that way for years. And Malcolm himself will admit that he wasn’t the most excepting over their relationship at its beginning, but over time he has concluded that the two of them were meant to be together. He hasn’t seen his son this happy…… Well, since before his mother died. And that was all thanks to the young man sitting in front of him. There’s no doubt in his mind about what he had to do now. Of course, he’s going to give the boy his blessings for this union. He wants to see his son happy. He had already lost his wife, he wasn’t about to lose his son too. Though that doesn’t mean that he couldn’t toy with the boy a bit. After all, he had a reputation to keep up with. 

“I just have one thing to say to you Mr.Snow,” Malcolm said in his strictest voice. He had to hold back a laugh when he saw Simon gulp. “What is it?” Simon asked tentatively. “If I were to tell you no, despite all of the many reasons that you have given me, what would you say?” Malcolm asked him. He gave it a few minutes before Simon would blow his top. He watched Simon take a few minutes to compose himself before he started to talk again. “Mr. Grimm, I know that I don’t have a way with words or languages, that’s more of Baz’s department. But I do have on thing to make clear to you. I love your son more than anything in this world, and I think that he deserves the moon and the stars, along with the rest of the universe. Even though I know that I probably won’t be able to give it all to him, but I’ll try my hardest to.” Simon told him. “Though the only reason why I came over here was to ask you was more of a formality than anything else. I’m marrying your son,... I’m marrying the love of my life regardless of what you say. I just came to ask for your blessing because I know how much it would devastate Baz to not have you approve of this union.” Simon confessed to him. And in all of the years that he has known him, this is the calmest, level-headed, and stern that he had ever seen him. The perfect match for his son. 

After Simon’s little speech he just sat in his chair waiting. Ever since he finished his speech Malcolm Grimm was just sitting there staring at him. He hasn’t said anything since Simon’s heated rambling, and it was worrying him a little bit. He was hoping that he hadn’t just screwed all of this up for him and Baz and his relationship with his father. (Which they just fixed, not that long ago, he might add.) “Wait here one-moment Mr.Snow, and I’ll be right back.” Was the first thing that Malcolm had said to him. It surprised him at how calm and unbothered he sounded. He screwed all of this up. Baz was going to kill him, he just knew it. Well, there went his plans for proposing. He probably pissed Malcolm off so much that Baz would never talk to him again. A few minutes later Malcolm walked back into the study. He sat back down in his seat across from Simon. From what Simon could tell he didn’t seem to be upset at all. And from all that Simon knew about Malcolm Grimm and his reputation he wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not. 

“Umph…” Simon jumped at the sound of Malcolm clearing his throat. “Now, before you say anything else, Simon, let me say this first,” Malcolm asked him. Simon nodded his head. “First, I know that this will

be hard especially with all that I have put you and Basilton through over the years, but I would like to apologize to you Simon,” Malcolm told him. “I know that this is hard and I don’t expect you to forgive me at all, and it’s ok if you don’t. I know that I have been a monumental arse as Daphne has so eloquently put it.” Simon couldn’t help but give a little chuckle at that. “You don’t have to worry Sir, there are no more hard feelings between us anymore,” Simon told him. “Well, I’m glad that you feel that way Simon, that will make things much easier for us then.” He told Sima as he pulled out a little black box. 

“This,” Malcolm said as he opened it, “was the ring that I used when I married Baz’s mother Natasha.” Simon’s eyes grew to at least twice their regular size at that. “And if it still isn’t obvious to you at this point son, then I’ll tell it to you straight,” Malcolm told him as he handed Simon the box. “You have all of my blessings that you shall ever need to get my son to marry you,” Malcolm said. “And I know for a fact that he’ll say yes with that ring. He’s always been fascinated by it since he was a child.” And Simon could see why. The ring itself was pretty plain. It was a deep vibrant obsidian black color. And it had little red gemstones embedded in it. Which gave it a flashy look. It fit Baz perfectly. “Basilton used to play with it on Natasha's finger when he was a toddler,” Malcolm told him. “Thank you so much, Sir,” Simon said. “I hope I wasn’t imposing on you and if you have already gone and bought a ring.” “No I was going to go look for one after we had this conversation,” Simon told him. “But seeing this ring, I don’t think that I have to go looking for one anymore. Thank you.” “It’s no problem Simon and pleases if we’re going to be family from now on, call me Malcolm.”   



End file.
